Hollow Corpse Puppet
by Onmoraki
Summary: 'When the blood dries in my veins, and my heart feels no pain. I know, I'll be on my way to heavens door.' Wide awake and having amnesia is nothing. But when you wake up in a strangers house and you start to see things, that's when you start to consider, are you still dreaming? [Yullen] will probably be rated higher... cursing and stuff... pretty bad summary...
1. Prologue

**.oOo.**

_Not prairies, no fields, no mountain peaks.  
>There's a city and in the city two elderly.<br>The other wakes up from a repeated nightmare, and gets out of bed.  
>The wolves do not howl, and water does not chill.<br>On your husbands' body lay two blankets still. The second was a gift, the edge of the dangle.  
>The gaze freezes, but the clock does not stay still. <em>

_Tears are flowing on the ground floor.  
>Here is a silence so complete quiet, that even a whisper would be a scream.<em>

* * *

><p>? P.O.V<p>

It hurts, it hurts even to think.  
>I want to hold my head, trying to move my arms but. Why does my arms feel so damn heavy!?<br>I can't move, at all! It feels like I'm paralyzed.

Where the hell am I anyway?  
>I'm surprised myself that I could slowly open my eyes. But my vision is hazy, black climbing from every corner trying to hit center.<br>Slowly blinking so the blackness crawls back to the corner so I can see something.

Why are there people surrounding me? What are they doing?

Oh they're chanting, singing a beautiful song.  
>But my vision is too hazy to make out how the people look like, or where I am.<br>But I can't understand what they are singing about, I can't even hear the half of what they are singing. My ears feel… stuffed. It's blocking the sound.

I try moving my head to the sides, but I can't, it hurts. I really hope I haven't broken my spine, or anything serious.

Why does my hands feel sticky, I don't like this. I don't like the smell around here, the whole place smells like iron. Iron indeed, the smell lingers in the air. The air is thick and it seems like it wants to choke me.

Not a nice feeling really.  
>You wake up with a headache and you seem paralyzed. Not knowing what's happening around you.<p>

I can see a red string falling down from heaven, the string end falls on my chest. What the hell?  
>Now we are connected, the sky and I. The red string in between us.<p>

As soon as it landed on my chest, black spikes shoot up from the ground.  
>My chest hurts, it hurts! STOP IT! IT HURTS!<br>I want to cry, lowering my gaze to look at my chest, noticing it's glowing, something is being dragged out.  
>The black spikes turn towards me, they go through me. My vision is going all blurry, the blackness has crawled forward and hit the center, my vision fades away. Now I can't see at all.<p>

_We failed, we failed!_

Failed what?

_God is angry on us, please have mercy on us!_

How is god involved?

* * *

><p>My vision goes all white, did I come to heaven? Whatever, I feel nice and comfortable, safe.<br>Until a black shadow with white wide eyes and a wide white mouth stand in front of me, he's smiling, almost like he's laughing at me. Did I do something wrong? This isn't nice at all, I want to wake up.

"_Good morning"_

I opened my eyes, soon closing them. Too bright.  
>I blink a couple of time, waiting that my eyes adjust to the light.<p>

My gaze run through the room I found myself in.  
>The room is filled with books, two walls across from each other has long bookshelves covering the whole wall, it's packed with books. Sorry I can't name the books because I don't have that good of a vision.<br>But I noticed five people sitting at the table drinking coffee across the room from where I was laying.  
>They seem to notice me that I woke up.<p>

There's a girl with green hair, she has her hair tied in to two ponytails, she's giving me a worrying look, almost like she's pitting me. Oh she has beautiful violet eyes.  
>She has a dark blue skirt, and a white collared shirt.<p>

There are four guys.

A redhead, he seems excited. He has black jeans and a green long sleeve shirt, a orange scarf and… an eye patch? Why the hell does he need an eye patch? He seems to have a bandana, a green one with black details.

A long dark blue haired guy, no is it a girl? I don't know. But s/he seems pissed, or more confused I guess?  
>She has dark blue jeans and a white collared shirt. The hair is on a ponytail.

There's another redhead there too, walking towards me. He has long red hair.  
>He's grinning, like he expected something.<br>He has a long black jacket, and he's wearing some kind of an opera mask, hiding half of his face. He has glasses too, how the hell are those still on his head when he has a mask covering his face?

There's an old man too. Bald, but gray hair popping up from the center, it really looks like a question mark, his hair… interesting. He has a long shirt, it covers almost his legs, he's damn short.

When they are near me, the long red haired mans' grin fades and turns to a worrying face… Is he trying to hide something?

But where the hell am I, what happened?  
>I don't remember.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Onmoraki:<strong> Hehe… I've been pretty busy, you know. I've been working. So if you wonder why I haven't updat….  
><strong>Lavi:<strong> Haha… you have many unfinished fanfictions  
><strong>Onmoraki: <strong>Well… I'm sorry, but I just got too inspired ok?**  
>Kanda: <strong>Just hurry up with the damn fanfics, update them till they are completed and then start a new one.**  
>?: <strong>_*Grinns*_ You don't want them updated, we're going to make out in the next chapter of Drawn Heart (chap 10)**  
>Kanda: <strong>WHAT? ONMORAKI HOW COME I DON'T KNOW OF THIS!  
><strong>Lavi:<strong> Yuu-chan is going to make out? Oh wow, I want to see that _*laughs*_**  
>?: <strong>_*laughs with Lavi*_**  
>Lenalee: <strong>_*Slaps Onmoraki with a book* _Don't Bully Kanda _*makes a sad face*_**  
>Onmoraki: <strong>Sorry _*Rubs head*_**  
>Lenalee: <strong>Please review, follow up and favorite.  
>The beginning of this prologue '<em>Not prairies, no fields, no mountain peaks' <em>Is taken from a finnish song by 'Samuli Putro – Olet puolisoni nyt'. Thank you. _*bows*  
><em>


	2. Good morning

**.oOo.**

Kanda P.O.V

Earlier this day, Lavi had given me a call, telling me to come over to his house and spend time with him and Lenalee. I didn't see why not, they were my friends. Well I would be too embarrassed to tell them that, but I think that in some kind of a way they understood that they were important to me.

It was summer outside, but not the best weather really. Gray clouds covering the whole town, it really seemed like it was about to rain any minute, but it didn't. Leaning against the window frame, looking outside, I smiled. I like the weather, it somehow made me relax.

Yea, you think it's weird?  
>If it's sunny outside, it's hot like hell and it always gave you the 'happy-go-lucky' feeling.<br>There wasn't anything wrong with the sun, yea we would be pretty much dead in eight minutes if the sun went out. But I didn't like it, it just made everything look… happier.

I didn't really like the rain either, it always made people more tired and more emotionless, saying 'I know how you feel rain'. Many of them always said it was gods tears, I don't really believe that god would be so stupid to let his tears fall to earth, causing floods. Well some people were happy that they got, not-so-clean water on their yard. But it always seemed to bring the emotions to the surface, making everything seem depressed, and cold.

But this cloudy day, it was perfect. Silence, calmness, the small wind blowing around making small sounds.  
>It made you calm, it made you think. I like that.<p>

I close my eyes, giving off a small smile.

"Yea, I'm coming" I said with a calm voice, taking my phone away from my ear and ended the call.

* * *

><p>Lavi P.O.V<p>

Kanda ended the call with me. This is freaky, he seemed happy.  
>I made a confused face rising my brows and looked down at my phone.<p>

"Is there something wrong Lavi, is Kanda coming?" Lenalee said and came out of the kitchen, she had just made some tea for all of us. It seemed so chilly outside so she was worried that we would catch cold if we were outside, so she wanted to drink some tea.

I didn't really want to break Lenalees 'mother instincts', so I played stupid and said I would like that.  
>But you should drink cold drinks on cold weather, so your body would start the heat process. And drink warm drinks when it's hot outside so your body would cool down. But I didn't want to break Lenalees pride so.<p>

We had planned to watch some movies and just enjoy each other's company.  
>I had put some chips in front of our TV, and Lenalee had put extra pillows on the couch, telling me it made it look more comfortable. I don't really understand her sometimes, but, yea, It looked more comfortable and inviting.<p>

Gramps' was upstairs studying, he didn't want us to disturb, so we didn't go upstairs.  
>He wanted to let him study in silence. But really what's there more to learn for him when he has read all the damn books in this house, well so have I but. What's there more to learn anyway?<p>

We have two utterly large bookshelves that cover two of our walls, and it's packed with books.  
>Language books to medical books to history and religion. Everything really, except for novels and such, there wasn't really much to learn in them, except how to flirt with girls or drama.<br>I know, I'm pretty much a ladies man but, I keep it for myself. I don't like romance novels or such.  
>I admit that I tried to hit on Lena but her brother got in my way, starting to call me 'Octopus Lavi', so I gave up my chance, but I'm happy I can stay near her as her friend, one of her best friend to be exact.<br>Lenalee didn't really have many girlfriends so she usually hung out with me and Kanda.

I hear someone knock on the door, just when I and Lena were about to go to open the door, Kanda opened the door himself, letting himself in the house. That was practically normal, we were like family.

"Sup" he muttered.

"About to watch a movie Yu" I grinned. Kanda flinched and gave me a glare. I lift my hands up to show I gave up.

"What shall we watch?" Lenalee said, her eyes beaming, she was a romance lover.

Me and Kanda looked at each other, we didn't want to watch a romance movie, last time we did that, Lena was crying saying 'Thank goddess'. I and Kanda were disgusted about the move.

And if it was something Lena liked, it was Yaoi. I don't really know what this 'Yaoi' is, but when we learned this Kandas eyes were wide open, like he was in shock, shaking his head telling me not to even look it up, if I wanted to keep my sanity. But curious me, searched the word on google images, I didn't want to read, I usually get a huge headache if I read on the computer. After a huge shock seeing naked guys hugging each other, I gave up. I don't want to even try finding out what it's about.

We sat down on the couch, Kanda getting pissed off when the pillows attacked him, throwing them on the floor. Lena giggled and skipped to the kitchen bringing the tea to us. Kanda seemed pleased when he got a cup of warm tea. He took the cup and smelled the tea.

"This smells good" he said, giving a small smile.

I got shocked. "So I didn't imagine, you're really on a good mood" I said, taking my cup.

I drank my tea fast and slammed the cup on the table in front of us. Lena was the second to finish her drink, while Kanda slowly but calmly drank his tea in this own pace. After a while he put his cup slowly down on the table and thanked Lena for the tea.

"So what are we going to watch" Lena grinned, narrowing her eyes like she already had some thoughts of what we could watch.

Kanda softly placed his hand on Lenalees head and messed around with his hair, not turning his gaze to watch her. "Not what you're thinking about, Hentai-lover" he said.

Lenalees face turned hot red, she hid her face with her hands, shaking her head. "Oh come on Kanda, I'm not-" she said embarrassed. I didn't even want to get involved what they were talking about, but I had a hunch on what they were talking about.

We desided we're going to watch Fast and furious 5 and I skipped to the Tv and started the movie and then skipped back and sat down on the couch. Me and Kanda sat on the corners and Lenalee sat between us, she had built a castle of pillows around her, she seemed pleased. And Kanda just gave her a smile and ruffed around with her hair and then started to concentrate on the movie.

We had watched the movie for about an half an hour when the front door slammed open.

"Bookman you punk, get down here, I need some help" a man said and stepped inside.  
>I wasn't surprised, it wasn't normal to break in to another's house, but he knew my gramps' so he's probably one of those weird patients that come to my grampa sometimes.<p>

He had long red hair, he was giving a piggyback ride to a white haired boy.  
>I grinned, the boy seemed to be in our age, well I didn't see his face, but how ridiculous is that? Getting a piggyback ride from an adult when you're in that age, ridiculous. But I stopped grinning when the boys hands dropped from the adults shoulders and hung down, blood dripping from his fingertips. He was unconscious and was seriously hurt.<p>

I immediately jumped up and jumped down from the couch, almost tripping over when my foot got stuck for a second. I ran to the man, and tried to stop right in front of the man, but the floor was slippery so I slid a meter away from him. The man looked confused.

"I'm Lavi Bookman Jr. Looking for my grampa?" I huffed.

"Yeah" The man shrugged and turned his gaze at the boy he was caring.

Lenalee ran upstairs to tell Bookman that he had a visitor and they both came running downstairs.

"Please, let's lay him down on the couch" Bookman huffed.

Kanda kicked the pillows down to the floor and stood up, making some place to the white haired boy.  
>The redhead man put him lying down on the couch and sighed.<br>Bookman offered the man to sit down at the table that wasn't so far from the couch. The man seemed to be afraid of leaving the boy alone there, but after a while he sat down at the table.

"Shall I bring you some tea or?" Lena said quietly.

"Tea are for-" the man looked at us, he didn't finish his sentence but then he corrected himself "Yes, tea would do fine" he sighed.

Bookman left the table to take a look at the boy who was lying on the couch and left the room, coming back with his bag full of needles and all kinds of crazy medical things.

He asks me to come and help him, so I leave the table and walk slowly towards them. Not knowing what to expect. Bookman asks me to help him remove the jacket the boy was wearing. The jacket was big, too big to be this boys jacket. Taking of the jacket, noticing that he wasn't wearing anything but his boxers.  
>The boys skin was ragged, marks of scratches all over his body, he had a clean scar (straight, no pentagrams or such) on his left eye, it was still bleeding. His left arm was a different story, it was fucked up. It seemed like somebody had tried to burn his arm off, it was all black, it seemed like it was melting.<p>

After Jiji cleaned his arm, to take a closer look, all the black was washed off, and revealed a red-ish color.  
>His skin was pure white, not to mention his hair was snow white, but it was dirty like he had been playing in the mud.<p>

When the worst was over and everything had calmed down, the boy seemed like he was sleeping, we walked back to the table and sat down. Lena brought a new round of tea to all of us.

"So, Cross, long time no see" Bookman said, while rubbing his hands with alcohol.

I was surprised that he knew the redhead. Even Kanda and Lena looked surprised.

"Yo" Cross nodded, and then sipped carefully his tea. You could clearly see that he didn't like tea.

"So, how the fuck did this happen and who is he" Bookman turned his gaze toward the white haired boy who was lying on the couch, making sure everything was ok.

Cross opened his mouth, but he soon closed it. Almost like he knew something about what happened.  
>I was surprised when he finally said. "I found him, probably a car crash"<p>

Probably? If it was a car crash you would have seen the remains of the car, would you not? Or did the boy magically fly 15km away from the car so he 'just didn't know'.  
>I narrowed my eyes. Something was off.<p>

Bookman just nodded.  
>We were interrupted when we noticed that the boy sat up gasping for air, and then gazed through the room.<p>

"Where the fuck am I?" He talked to himself.

We walked closer to him and just looked at him, how the hell did he..?  
>We stopped staring at him when we noticed that he was getting creeped out, being stared by five strangers wasn't probably nice.<p>

Lenalee was the first one to break the akward silence.

"Lenalee Lee, nice to meet you" she said and held her hand out, expecting to shake his hand. He just stared at her hand and then looked confused giving a 'The fuck?' expression to her. She fast took her hand away and looked away.

"Lavi Bookman" I stated and pointed at myself "Nice to meet ya"

"And I'm his grampa, name's Bookman" Jiji said.

Now we stared at Kanda, he just looked away embarrassed "Tch." and then quietly said "Kanda"

Cross walked forward and sat down on the floor next to Allen and grinned.  
>"Your fucking guardian angel Cross" he almost started laughing.<p>

The boy just looked at Cross and narrowed his eyes. Wondering how he would take that.

* * *

><p>Allen P.O.V<p>

I wake up in a stranger's house, it's confusing.  
>Suddenly five people stand next to me and starts to talk to me. One even tried shaking hands with me, I don't know what to think, I don't know them, so I shall not shake your hand then.<p>

The Opera mask-man sat down next to me, except on the floor and suddenly says he's my guardian angel.  
>What the hell? Are these people mentally ill or something?<br>I remember that something happened to me, these guys probably saved me.

"So what's your name" the girl named Lenalee says, she seems eager to find out.

"A-allen, I think" I answer. I notice that the eye patch guy flinches.

"Do you remember what happened to you? Cross here said you were probably involved in a car crash" Lavi says, lifting a brow.

I open my mouth, about to say something. What was it I was about to say?  
>I remember, the chocking air and… sin..ging?<p>

I look utterly confused at my legs and murmur "I don't remember"

"Oh come on you probably remember something, where do you come from?" Lavi says.

"I don't remember anything" my eyes widened, realizing that I don't remember anything.

Just who am I? And what happened?

"_Good morning"_

I flinched, where did that come from? I looked at everyone that stood beside me.  
>They just looked confused. "Who said that" I murmured.<br>Now they looked more confused, no, only one grinned, Cross…

* * *

><p><strong>Allen: <strong>I don't like this...**  
>Kanda: <strong>Like what? Moyashi?**  
>Allen: <strong>Fuck you BaKanda.**  
>Cross: <strong>Welcome back Red.**  
>Allen: <strong>Motherfuc- Cross. Shut up.  
><strong>Lavi:<strong> Woah, Allen, aren't ya always polite, how come you curse so much now?**  
>Onmoraki: <strong>It has always been in him, he probably learned to be polite while he was with Cross…**  
>Allen: <strong> Oh come on, that bastard?**  
>Cross: <strong>Who are you calling bastard you idiot * takes his gun out***  
>Onmoraki: <strong>Not this again….**  
>Lenalee: <strong>Cross, please, don't do this * hugs Cross* *mentally crying***  
>Cross: <strong>If… you say so * blushes*


End file.
